


Perfect Match

by Slytherin_Soul94



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Actually Good Dumbledore, Alpha Draco Malfoy, Alpha Neville Longbottom, Alpha Sirius Black, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, F/M, Hermione Granger Bashing, M/M, Molly Weasley Bashing, Omega Harry Potter, Omega James Potter, Ron Weasley Bashing, suprises
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-03-24
Updated: 2019-10-15
Packaged: 2019-11-29 10:30:02
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 8
Words: 20,092
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18221912
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Slytherin_Soul94/pseuds/Slytherin_Soul94
Summary: After an unfortunate suprise, Omega Hadrian Black, must come to terms with something that he had ignored for so long. Between dealing with an overprotective alpha father and siblings, and navigating his drama-filled life, there’s never a dull moment in this kid’s life.





	1. The Set Up

Hadrian Black. Youngest son, and only omega, of Sirius Black and James Potter-Black. He was there pride and joy. Besides him, he had two older brothers, Aurelius Black and Orion Black. They were the typical over protective brothers of their little omega brother.

 

Hadrian, or Hades, as everyone called him, was getting dressed to go over to his intended’s house for a visit. Around two years ago, Lucius Malfoy had approached Sirius seeking Hadrian out for his heir, Draco. Although Sirius didn’t want his baby to grow up, he knew that eventually, he would have too. The troublesome part of the whole ordeal was that, Hadrian was the most sought after Omega in all of Britain. His god-like beauty, intelligence and craftiness with a wand, made many alphas and even a few betas, seek him out.

 

But it was to be expected. For centuries, the Black’s have been known for the beauty that their omegas held which always made them the most sought after.

 

Although Hadrian, wasn’t to keen on being courted by Draco Malfoy, he quickly grew to love the blond haired Alpha whose snobbish personality seemed to grow on Hadrian.

 

“Where are you off to?” Aurelius, Hadrian’s oldest brother asked him from where he sat in the family room on one of the arm chairs.

 

“I’m stopping over at Malfoy Manor for a while before I go pay a visit to Neville” Hadrian responded as he wrapped his cloak around him.

 

He then turned in the direction of his other brother who groaned in an irritated fashion, “I still don’t see what you like about that blond haired ferret. He’s spoiled, immature, entitled and much more”

 

Hadrian rolled his eyes at his brother’s antics. If the had it their way, he wouldn’t leave home until he was fourty-five”

 

“He’s right pup” Sirius looked up from the book he was reading next to James who was flipping through a catalogue. “I mean the kid is just too immature. I would be more than happy to call the whole thing off-“ Sirius was cut off as a hand thunked him in the chest

 

“Sirius stop it” James spoke up defending his baby boy. “Hades, Draco is a good boy. Very respectful and the perfect gentleman. Don’t let anyone tell you any different”

 

“Oh please, he’s only nice to you because you’re an Omega” Sirius retorted with a smirk that soon fell when he saw the look on his husband’s face.

 

“And what exactly is that supposed to mean?” James said with a raised eyebrow. At this point all three boys were looking at their parents waiting to see what would happen next.

 

“Well, uhm, you see, I” Sirius tried but couldn’t exactly get his words out.

 

“What he means is that, an Omega is the most precious and important thing to their Alpha’s. They should always be treated with the upmost respect and nothing less.” Orion stepped in for his father.

 

“Yea that” Sirius said with an approving nod towards his son.

 

James just gave Sirius a look that meant “later” and turned towards Hadrian, ignoring Orion altogether.

 

“Well Hades, I hope you have a good time. Have fun”

 

“Not too much fun” All three alphas in the room voiced at the same time, which would have been adorable if they weren’t being so serious.

 

Hadrian just rolled his eyes and said his final goodbyes before making his way to the floo room.

 

________________________________________________________________________________________

 

A few minutes later, Hadrian was stepping into the opulent entry way to Malfoy Manor and handing his cloak to one of the house eleves who was there to greet him.

 

“Should Pipsy be informing Young Master Draco that you be’s here sir?” The elf asked respectfully

 

“No. I think I would like to suprise him.” Harry said with a smile as he began walking towards the stair case, “Where might he be?”

 

“In his rooms sir” the elf said

 

“Very well. That’ll be all” Hadrian said and watched as the elf bowes and left

 

He hummed to himself happily as he reached the hallway where Draco’s suite was located. As he neared the door, he heard the faint sounds of giggling. As he finally reached the grand mahogany doors that led into his suite, he pushed softly and quietly and was met with the sight of Pansy Parkinson sitting on Draco’s lap, arms around his neck. The blond, had his hands firmly on her bun and face in her neck.

 

“Tell me again Draco” Pansy giggles hideously “Tell me what the little brat did”

 

Growling affectionately, Draco smiles before recounting a story that had Hadrian fuming with anger and sadness.

 

“He said that we couldn’t do anything because he wanted his first time to be on his wedding night” Draco laughed “What a load of rubbish. You see that’s why I like you Pans. You aren’t afraid to give it up even though we aren’t together and won’t be married”

 

“I think Black is just a little prude” she said with a snort “Why are you even courting him?”

 

“Its something that father wanted. Just another way to boost the Malfoy’s wealth or something like that”

 

“How can you even put up with him. He’s such a goody too shoes and thinks he’s better than everyone else just because he’s a Black” Pansy sneered. There was obvious jealousy in her voice. The Blacks were one of the wealthiest, oldest and most revered families around. The Parkinson’s vault balance, barely even touched 25% of what was in Hadrian’s vault alone, even the Malfoy’s weren’t that rich. And they definitely didn’t hold as much power, as Lucius and Draco seemed to thing they did.

 

“Because I know that once we wed, I’ll just chain him up and use him as a warming hole” Draco laughed indignantly, completely oblivious to the fact that Harry was watching and hearing everything, crying silently.

 

Harry had had enough, wiping his tears, he turned sharply on his heal and walked swiftly back to the floo room, not even worrying about his cloak.

 

 

A few minutes later, he was running back into the family room, where everyone seemed to have gone back to their own thing.

 

They all looked up when the sound of running feet met their ears

 

“Hades what are y-“ James began but stopped himself when he saw his son’s face

 

“WHAT THE HELL HAPPENED” Sirius yelled as he jumped up and wrapped Hadrian tightly in his arms. Aurelius and Orion both hovered around their baby brother while James went and stood next to Sirius with a nervous expression on his face.

 

“Dr-draco” Hadrian cried into his father’s chest. Everyone’s body stiffened at the thought of what might have happened.

 

“WHAT. THE FUCK. DID. HE. DO” Orion growled out as he was ready to just go over to Malfoy Manor and kill the blond

 

“H-h-he’s cheating on m-me” Hadrian cried even harder this time

 

“I’m gonna kill him” Aurelius said angrily as he reached for his wand. But thankfully James was quicker as he shut and locked the door with a simple flic of the wand. Aurelius turned a glare towards his omega parent, that quickly vanished as he was met with a raised eyebrow in silent challenge, a challenge he would never try to compete.

 

Turning back to Harry, James said “Now Hadrian, how about you sit down and tell us exactly what happened” James suggested and exhaled thankfully as Hadrian nodded and began walking over to the couch, well as best as he could since he was still attached to his father.

 

“Now tell us exactly what happened” Sirius said as he settled on the couch with Hadrian sitting fully in his lap and face buried in his fathers chest. It was hurting Sirius’ heart to see his son like this and his wand hand was just itching to go out and find Malfoy Jr. but he knew that he had to be reasonable first and at least hear the whole story.

 

So as Hadrian told the story, all three Alphas in the room began to growl viciously, a sound that any witch or wizard would hear coming from a member of the House of Black. James on the other hand had managed to coax Hadrian out of Sirius’ lap and now he was consoling his son.

 

“That son of a bitch” Sirius sneered before calling out one of the house elves.

 

“How can Nipsy be of service” the elf said with a bow

 

“Go to Malfoy Manor and tell Lucius that I demand an audience with him and his son immediately”

 

“Right away” the elf said before vanishing.

 

“What are you about to do?” James asked with a curious glance

 

“What I should have done a long time ago.” Sirius said with an angry expression, it melted when he took in the state of his son “Hades, pup, I need you to come with me. I promise I’ll make it better” he said to his son and managed to coax the omega from his omega parent’s lap.

 

He wrapped his arm around his son’s shoulders and led him from the room with Aurelius, Orion and James following them silently, heartbroken at the sight of their baby brother.

 

A few minutes later, they were stepping into Sirius’ office. Hadrian sitting to the left of him, James sitting to the right. Aurelius found a spot close by his brother while Orion decided to go and stand in a shaded corner.

 

Few minutes later, an irate Lucius Malfoy was being led into the room by an elf with an annoyed Draco following close behind.

 

“Lord Malfoy, Heir Malfoy, I’m so glad you could join us” Sirius said with obvious disdain for them both.

 

“Lord Black, what is this about. I am a busy many you know” Lucius said while trying to keep the proper respect for a lord above his station.

 

“Oh We have much to discuss. Isn’t that right Draco” Sirius said as he turned a look towards the silent blond who had been trying to make eye contact with Hadrian.

 


	2. Embarrising Blondes

“Tell me Lucius, did you recently have a house guest? A certain Pansy Parkinson, over at the manor” Sirius asked the blond lord, both noticing how Draco tensed up.

 

Ignoring it for the time being, Lucius frowned andsaid “No. its been several weeks since we last had the Parkinsons over. Why do you ask?”

 

“I didn’t say the ‘Parkinsons’, I specifically mentioned their daughter. Because as it seems, my son believes that she was recently there”

 

Turning towards Hadrian with a sour expression, Lucius said “And why on Earth would he believe that?”

 

“I don’t know. Draco, would you care to explain?” Sirius asked the silent boy who seemed to drain of all the color in his face as he nervously wrung his hands.

 

“Draco cease those actions right now and respond to Lord Black” Lucius snapped, annoyed at how his son was presenting himself “Well, we’re waiting” he said again after a Draco remained silent.

 

“Since your voice seems to be gone” Sirius began “Hades, pup, would you care sharing with Lord Malfoy, what you saw earlier?” Sirius spoke softly to his son who had scooted closer to his older brother and still looking rather sad.

 

But he nodded his head yes and began explaining for the second time that day, what he had saw and heard, much to the shock, horror and utter embarrassment of Lucius.

 

Turning a vicious glare at Draco, the Blond said “Draco is this true?” Lucius said in a clipped tone that told the boy that he expected to be answered.

 

Finally pulling himself out of his stupor, he shot a nasty look at Hadrian and said“Father, you have to understand, he is so boring and prudish. He refuses to do anything because he is saving himself for ‘marriage’. I don’t even really like the litte bi-“ The blond couldn't even get the last word before he felt a sharp stinging on his face from where his father had slapped him viciously.

 

During his little rant, he didn’t seem to notice, the deep, dangerous growls that began to form from the three Alpha Blacks. However his father did, and while he would never admit it aloud, he was afraid for his son’s life.

 

“Draco Abraxes Malfoy, What is the matter with you?” Lucius spoke slowly, trying to remain calm.

 

“Before you answer that question” James interrupted “Lucius I just want to make sure that you know that this courtship is completely annulled and the galleons that were given will be back in the proper vaults within the next day” he said with clear disgust in his voice.

 

If not for his proper pureblood training, everyone would have seen how embarrassed and flustered he was at the predicament that he was in. It was considered deeply embarrassing to have a betrothal contract annulled, but even more so by the Omega. Sirius and James, had every right to sue the House of Malfoy for everything they had and they could very well win the lawsuit, leaving the Malfoy Family no better than the Weasleys. They would be ruined, all because his son couldn’t keep it in his pants.

 

As if hearing his thoughts, Sirius chuckled darkly and said “I think that it would be best for you two to leave now. James and I have much to discuss, we might need to bring out account manager and lawyers into it. Who knows” Sirius shrugged with a smirk, causing Lucius to stiffen and Draco to stare dumbly, still oblivious to what everything means.

 

Nodding weakly, Lucius stood and pulled Draco roughly by the collar of his shirt and proceeded to walk out. Neither of them noticing the blue light hitting Draco on the back. James, Sirius, Aurelius and Orion all turned towards Hadrian with raised eyebrows and he simply shrugged and smirked, all signs of sadness seemed to be gone.

 

Once the Malfoy’s were gone, Aurelius turned to his father and said “Dad, are you really going to sue them?” He asked with a child-like gleam in his eyes.

 

Chuckling, Sirius stood and said “No, of course not. But we can’t have them knowing that now can we?” He laughed and slung his arm around James’ shoulders.

 

Laughing, Hadrian stood up, brushed himself off and began to walk towards the door.

 

“Where are you going?” Orion asked his little brother, thus turning everyone’s attention to the omega.

 

“Well I had planned on stopping by to see Neville. After I left from Malfoy Manner. There’s no need to waste a perfectly beautiful day because of some knothead alpha” Hadrian said

 

“Hey, don’t group me with that little shit. I’ll have you know, Oliver says that I am the perfect Alpha” Aurelius said proudly as he puffed his chest out proudly at the praise he recieved from his Omega.

 

“That’s debatable” Orion teased his brother before turning back towards Hadrian “Are you sure, you still want to go? I mean you have gone through a lot” Orion tried to reason with his brother.

 

“Yeah pup, maybe you should go and take a nap or something” Sirius suggested lightly

 

“Ugh I’m fine, I promise. Its not going to make me feel any better, by being cooped up in my room all day.”

 

Staring each other in the eyes for a few moments, Sirius finally conceded and said “Fine” the older man said.

 

“If it make you feel better” Orion began “I hear that his dick is 6 inches” he shrugged as Harrfy blushed beet red and said “And thats my cue to go” he announced before leaving.

 

Once he was gone, Sirius turned to Orion and said “It must run in the family because I’m sure there were rumors about Lucius back in our Hogwarts days” he said

 

“Sirius” James groaned and shook his head at his husband

 

“What? Its probably true” the Alpha reasoned, seeing no wrong in his statement

 

“And thats the sad part” Orion said with a smile that betrayed his statement

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next chapter, we’re going to see the fallout of everything back at Malfoy Manor. Several things are going to be clarified about the Familial Hierarchy and how everthing works....
> 
> And we’re going to the begining of a real relationship...


	3. Real Love

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Happy Friday!!!

“Neville” Hadrian exclaimed happily as he walked through the gardens of Longbottom Manor and met his friend.

 

Looking up from where he had been some fluxweed. He brushed his hands of the dirt that had been there and stood up with a beaming smile as he wrapped his thickly muscled arms around his best-friend, whom he hadn’t seen since the beginning of the summer.

 

Between Fifth and Sixth year, Neville had grown up so to speak. He lost the last remainders of his baby fat, that seemed to cling to his face and stomach stubbornly. But it was all replaced by well-toned muscle. He grew a few inches, to stand at an impressive 6’4 and towered well over Hadrian. His jaw line, grew sharper and he got himself a nice hair cut. And now, he was everything that a future lord of an Ancient House was supposed to be. Although they hadn’t said anything, both his parents and his grandmother, silently let out sighs if relief when they saw the change that had overcome their son and grandson.

 

Probably the most interesting thing to come out of Neville’s change was, the feelings that Hadrian developed towards him. Sure, the omega had always felt something towards the older alpha, but having the boy come into himself, is what set everything off.

 

But the only problem, was that he was betrothed. Even though his fathers gave him the choice of choosing whom he wanted to be betrothed to, and gave him more than enough opportunities , to call off the betrothal. But he didn’t, and he doesn’t know why to be honest. Maybe its because Neville could never feel the same way? He thought many times. But now he’s single and can fully explore the possibility.

 

“Eewww you’re sweaty and you smell” Hadrian said as he scrunched his nose up and tried to pull away from the hug with a laugh.

 

“Well then I guess you can help me smell better, since you’re drowning in this perfume” Neville retorted with a snort as he tightened his arms before releasing his friend from his strong hold.

 

“I am not drowning in anything, I don’t even have any perfume on” Hadrian retorted with a raised eyebrow as Neville began to blush deep red as he realized he was smelling Hadrian’s natural scent.

 

“Well I-uh, how about we go in and talk? Its been so long since I’ve seen you” Neville suggested as he ushered for Hadrian to lead the way.

 

“You know Nev, school only ended four weeks ago” Hadrian said with a smile

 

Shrugging Neville said “Well I still missed you Hades” The alpha said with a slight blush that Hadrian tucked away for later.

 

“Well naturally” the green eyed omega said in a “duhh” tone

 

“Whatever pipsqueak” Neville said with a laugh as he shoved Hadrian’s shoulder lightly as they walked the halls of the manor.”I’m gonna go and take a shower and change. You can wait in the sitting room. Or you can wait in my room?” Neville said with the last part barely making its way to Hadrian ears.

 

“That’s ok, I think I’ll wait in the sitting room, and maybe have a cuppa while I wait for you” Hadrian

 

“Oh ok. Cool” Neville said slightly disappointed, although he didn’t know why. ‘Neville what are you doing? Hades is betrothed and to be married soon.’ He told himself

 

“I’ll be back in about 30 minutes” he said before leaving Hadrian at the foot of the stairwell.

 

 

Once, Neville was out of view, Hadrian walked to the main sitting room, which was used for close friends and family. Opening the door, he was met with the sight of his Uncle Frank and Aunt Alice talking amongst themselves.

 

At the sound of the door, they both looked up and sad smiles broke out across their faces. “Oh Hadrian, how are you? You dad fire-called and told us what happened.”

 

With a startled look Hadrian said “Well I’ve only been here for about 30minutes so its more than enough time for him to engage in his daily gossip” The younger wizard said with a light shrug. “But don’t worry about me, I’m fine. I promise. Its my fault really, now that I’ve had a little time to think about it, the signs were clearly there.”

 

“No, its not your fault. Its that little ingrate’s fault for not seeing how Hectate herself blessed him with someone as beautiful and smart as you” Alice said as she pulled her hands to each if his cheeks and looked him dead in his eyes.

 

Hadrian blushed deeply as he nodded his head lightly “Well enough of that depressing stuff, come sit and tell us what’s been going on with you, besides that whole ordeal.” Alice suggested as she moved back to sit on one of the chairs.

 

All three sat down and began talking about Hadrian’s summer and what new exciting things had been happening in his life.

 

“You know Hadrian, even though what happened to you was a bad thing-“ Frank was cut off asa freshly showered Neville stepped into the room and cut his father off.

 

“What bad thing?” He asked with a raised eyebrow as he took a seat next to Hadrian on the couch and looked between his friends and his parents, waiting for an answer.

 

Frank, Alice and Hadrian, all made eye contact with one another, quietly discussing who would tell Neville what happened. The Alpha was highly protective of his best friend, arguably much more than Sirius, Aurelius and Orion. He would surely set off to go and kill Draco the minute they tell him what happened, but there was no way around it. So with a slight nod in Frank and Alice’s direction, Hadrian took a deep deep breath before beginning to explain what happened.

 

Halfway through, Neville started growling and by the time Hadrian was finished, he was full out pissed.

 

“I’m going to kill him” the teen said before lunging off the couch and making his way towards the door. Luckily his father managed to get there first and held him back.

 

“Neville, CALM DOWN NOW” his father demanded as he held the younger alpha who was trying fruitfully to free himself from his father’s grip.

 

“That bastard cheated on my best friend with that pig of a girl Parkinson. He broke Hadrian’s heart”Neville tried to reason through clenched teeth

 

Trying to appease the situation, Hadrian walked up to Neville from the couch and stood in front of him.

 

Looking him completely in his eyes, Hadrian began speaking “Neville, listen to me” he said with full sincerity in his voice. “I am fine. Yes a shitty thing happened. But hey, at least it happened before we were bonded and not after. Not only that, at lease I can see what type of person Draco is. Of course I always knew how he was, but I had hoped that he would get better, which clearly hasn’t. I appreciate you wanting to go over there and beat the crap out of him, but don’t waste your energy.” He told his best friend, and everyone in the room, sighed in reliefwhen the Alpha visibly calmed down and his father released him from his vice like grip. Even though Frank was the older, more experienced alpha, his son was at least four inches taller and much more bulkier than him.

 

“Fine. But that bastard won’t get away with this. Now you have to get another betrothal contract and go through the whole process again, and thats not fair to you”Neville said, as Frank and Alice looked at each other with concealed smirks as they understood what their son was hinting.

 

“There are better alphas out there for me I’m sure. Plus it shouldn’t be too hard to find another one. According to Wizarding Weekly, I am the most desired Omega in Britain and it’ll probably only go up since I’m single now” Hadrian said with a waggle of his eyebrows and a laugh.

 

Neville huffed sadly at what could never be but before he could say anything, Frank said We’re going to leave you two, we have something important to take care of. We should be back before nightfall. Please don’t destroy the manor” Frank teased as he and Alice left the room to Hadrian yelling ‘that was one time’

___________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

 

Once they left Black Manor, Draco and Lucius quietly floo’d back to Malfoy Manor, even through the silence, Draco was able to sense that it would be best if he kept his mouth quiet.

 

They walked silently through the grand halls of Malfoy Manor, the only thing being heard are the heals of Lucius’ and Draco’s shoes.

 

When they finally reached Lucius’ office, Lucius silently gestured for Draco to go in and take a seat, which the younger blond did obediently. He was just about to sit in his seat when he heard the slam of his door, which made him jump.

 

Lucius walked over to his chair, and sat down silently. They both sat there for a few seconds before Lucius asked, “Do you know what you potentially just cost this family?”

 

With furrowed eyebrows, Draco said “I suppose the chance to marry into a wealthy and powerful family, but father we-“ he was cut off as his father slammed his hand against the cherry wood desk.

 

“NO” the blond said angrily, “you have just cost this family everything. Our money, our prestige, our name” he said as he placed his hands on the bridge of his nose and tried to calm himself down.

 

“How could I possibly do all of that?” Draco asked and flinched back at the look his father gave him.

 

“Draconia Lucius Malfoy, what was the first lesson that I taught about the olde families?”

“There are Twenty-Eight pureblood lines that can be traced back at least five centuries. All twenty-eight except the Weasleys, Are wealthy. Though some are older, more powerful and wealthier than others” Draco responded almost immediately although he did do a double take as he realized that his father used his full-name, something he only did when he was seriously upset

 

“I see somethings actually make it through that thick skull of yours” the older Malfoy said, “Now, tell me Draconis, how did the Weasleys lose their wealth?” Draco was about to responded, before the look of realization hit his face. “I see you have finally recognized what you have done”

 

“B-b-but father, Lord Black wouldn’t do that would he? I mean isn’t there something you can do?” Draco tried

 

“What can I possible do? If he decides to sue, they will no doubt win. You cheated on no only an omega, but a Black Omega. Do you know how severe that is in our circles? We’ll be the mockery of the wizarding world. 750 years of hard work gone just like that” Lucius said calmly, which scared Draco more than anything becausehe realized that his father really didn’t have a plan.

 

“Even if they don’t decide to sue, once word of tis gets out, there will be outrage. You’ll be regarded as an unfit Alpha-“

 

“I can just court Pansy” Draco offered

 

“No.” Lucius said swiftly, shutting down any hope that Draco thought he had. “I refuse to allow such trash to marry into this family, and that’s saying a-lot considering what you just did” Lucius said

 

“What can we do now?” Draco asked as he thought over the full account of his actions. Everything could be gone in the blink of an eye, all because he couldn’t keep it in his pants. His entire identity, gone just like that. He’ll be nothing more than a Weasley. They’ll be the mockery of the entire wizarding community. Draco has always know that his behavior was horrible and bratty, but he never made any efforts to change it, but maybe now, it would be best if he tried. There’s no sense in being broke and having a nasty attitude.

 

“What are we going to tell Mother?” Draco asked after a long moment of silence as both he and his father thought over everything.

 

“The truth” Lucius responded solemnly as he thought about how the great history and tradition of his family may be gone, just like that”

 

“The truth about what” Narcissa asked as she stepped into the room wearing a flowing purple dress that seemed to float behind her as she walked with all of the grace that a Black Omega seemed to be taught from birth.

 

“The actions of your foolish son may have just cost us everything” Lucius said to his wife

 

“Dragon?” Narcissa asked calmly, using her son’s childhood nickname to try and get him to explain to her what happened.

 

Looking at his father pitifully, Draco slowly turned to his mother and began explaining everything, what he did, what the response was and now what might potentially happen. By the end of his speaking, Narcissa had gone tense but other than that, they couldn’t tell whether she was upset or not seeing as her face had the same expression.

 

“I see” she said as she stood

 

“Cissa where are you going?” Lucius asked as he lifted his head from where he had placed them between his hands.

 

“I’m going to go and pay a visit to my family” she said simply

 

“We’ve already spoken to them, there’s nothing we can do now but wait” Lucius tried telling her

 

“No Lucius, I’m going to go and talk again. Because I refuse to let this family be wipes out because of his actions. They at least have to hear me out, it says so in the Black Family Charter.” She finished as she got to the door. But just before she left, she looked back at Lucius and said “Lucius this is both of our faults, for letting his behavior go so long without being corrected. But don’t worry Dragon, we’ll make sure you’ll get better” she said to her son with a strange glint in her eyes, just before she glided out and headed toward the floo room.

 

Once she left, Lucius looked at his son and said “You may leave now, there is nothing else for us to discuss. I’ll be sure to send the elves to your room when it is time fore dinner”

 

“B-but f-father-“ Draco tried but was cut off by Lucius

 

“NOW Draconis” Lucius yelled angrily and Draco quickly scrambled to get out of the chair, and leave the room, leaving his father alone.

 

__________________________________________________________________________________________

 

About an hour or so after Hadrian left, James and Sirius were chatting quietly in his office when one of the elves announced the arrival of Frank and Alice Longbottom

 

“Master and Mistress be having guests” Kreacher announced as he stepped into the room with a bow

 

“Guests?” James asked as he looked at Sirius questioning

 

“I’m not expecting anyone, and I’m assuming you aren’t” The Black Lord said as he stood up but stopped as his face broke out into a smile at the sight of his longtime friends Frank and Alice.

 

“James, Sirius, I hope we aren’t intruding but we thought we would stop over and discuss some things especially after our conversation earlier”

 

“Is everything alright?” James asked as he gave Alice and Frank a brief hug.

 

“Yes, yes of course. We wanted to talk to you both about Hadrian” Frank said as he and Alice settled on the opposite couch.

 

“Hadrian? What’s wrong? Is he alright?” Sirius said worriedly as he started to get up

 

“He fine, him and Neville are doing whatever it is that they do that somehow destroys the manor each time they are together” Alice, James laughed and Sirius smiled as he settled back into the couch besides James. “We wanted to formerly approach you both in hopes of proposing a formal betrothal between Neville and Hadrian. Yes, while it may seem like its too soon but after seeing Neville and Hadrian both a while ago, we saw that the two clearly have feelings for one another. But unless one of us pushes them together they won’t ever say anything about it” Frank said as he watched his two friends contemplate what he had just told them.

 

“Well I for one always thought the two would end up together, but after Hadrian made his choice about Draco, I pushed all thoughts about him and Neville behind me.” James said with a shrug as he looked at his husband.

 

“How about, James and I talk to Hadrian when he returns and you two can speak with Neville. If they both are ok with it, then we’ll come together and formerly draft the contract” Sirius said

 

“That sounds wonderful” Alice said as Frank nodded his head in agreeance. “I guess we should be taking our leave now, before the manor completely disappears” Frank said lightly with a smile as he stood and shook Sirius’ hand firmly before hugging him and kissing James’ cheek lightly before offering a hug also.

 

After they left, James’ smiled lightly to himself as he plopped himself down on his husband’s lap.

 

“What are you smiling about?” Sirius said softly as he began rubbing James’s clothed thigh.

 

“I’m just excited for Hadrian, you know? He deserves to be happy.”

 

“You’re right. But Neville better treat my baby right or else” Sirius growled the last part out

 

“Oh please, you wouldn’t hurt him. He’s practically a fourth son to us” James cooed to bis husband

 

“Shut up”Sirius snapped adorably. He leaned in to press a line of kisses down James’ neck. The omega turned to full straddle Sirius’ lap.

 

Sirius was just about to kiss James fully on the lips when the door flung open causing them both to jump apart

 

“Well I hope two don’t plan on completing such an act where others sit” Orion Black said as he and Walburga strolled in

 

“Yes son, there are more important matters than getting your dick wet” Walburga said as she seated herself and crossed her legs

 

“Mother, Father” Sirius said as he blushed furiously and tried to straighten his shirt out

 

“What are you doing here?” James asked as he accepted the hug from Orion.

 

“Well, our dear niece Narcissa came over to Grimmauld Place a short while ago to speak with us. And she told us the most interesting story” Walburga said calmly

 

“So you know what her little ingrate of a son did?” Sirius sneered

 

“Yes and we don’t necessarily disagree with your plans to sue them for what their son did to my precious grandson” as the only omega out of Orion and Walburga’s grandson’s, it went unsaid that he was the favorite.

 

“Who said that we’re going to sue them?” James asked as he took a sip of his tea.

 

“Well that’s what Narcissa and Lucius seem to think. And that would normally be the consequences of such an act” Orion responded as if it was the most common thing in the world.

 

“Well yes, but no matter how much of a prick Malfoy Sr can be, I don’t want to do that to him. Everyone knows that family is the most important thing to the Malfoys and I’m not going to destroy something that they take so much pride in.”

 

“You must do something-“

 

“Something about what?” Hadrian said as he stepped into the room, looking just as beautiful as he did when he left.

 

“Hadrian” Walburga and Orion both said as they stood to give their grandson a hug and kiss.

 

“Grandmother, grandfather. What are you two doing here?” Hadrian asked as he accepted the hugs and kisses and proceeded to go sit next to his grandmother. He and the older woman, have quite the bond, since they both are Omegas. From the moment, he could speak, Walburga took it upon herself to teach him the ways that a proper Black Omega was to carry themselves. James saw no problem with it, he still taught Hadrian necessary things as well, like dealing with that “monthly visitor” and heats.

 

“Well we heard about what happened and we needed to come and see what was going to be done about it” Orion told his grandson

 

“Oh Merlin, why is this still being talked about? Its over, its done, can’t we just move on?” Hadrian said pleadingly as he looked around the room.

 

“No we cannot just move on, Draconis needs to be punished for his actions, and so does the House of Malfoy, for raising such an embarrassment. And to think, he has Black blood running through him” Walburga said with a scoff

 

“I don’t want them to lose everything just because Draco couldn’t keep

It in his pants” Hadrian said “Ouch” he yelled out as he rubbed his arm where it gad just been slapped

 

“ You’re crudeness is not needed right now Hadrian Cepheus” Walburga scolded her grandson

 

“Sorry. But still, I don’t think the entire family should be punished. Plus we don’t need more people like the Weasleys.”

 

“That’s very mature of you pup.” Sirius praised his last born with pride in his eyes. “ Anyway, mother, father, I l’ve already decided that I’ll just put it in the Prophet about what happened, and from their let the public decide their fate.” Sirius said to his parents

 

Orion regarded his son firmly for a few seconds before nodding his head. Even though he was no longer the Lord of the house, Sirius still regarded his father’s opinion highly.

 

“Its not what I would have done, but I suppose its acceptable”

 

“Well good, because we have much more important things to discuss, like Hadrian’s betrothal request” At the mention of a betrothal request, Hadrian shot up

 

“Betrothal request? From who? No one knows that Draco and I are no longer together” Hadrian spoke quickly

 

“Frank and Alice” Sirius said simply and everyone in the room watched as Hadrian’s face morphed from one of confusion, to realization and once he realized what was being said, his face went beat red.

 

“B-b-but h-how?” Hadrian struggled to get out

 

“Because we came to the conclusion that you two are madly in love with each other and if neither your dad and I or Frank and Alice do something about it, then you two will continue to be complete idiots about it and ignore the feelings that are clearly there” Sirius explained simply as he slung an arm behind James and crossed one leg over the other

 

“He doesn’t even like me like th-“

 

“Sorry grandson but I’m going to stop you right there because, every time you two are in the same room, that boy looks at you as if you hung the stars. He couldn’t be anymore obvious and yet you always miss it.” Orion said

 

“Really? Are you sure that he’s looking at me?”

 

“YES” every adult in the room said at the same time with bright smiles

 

“Oh my goodness, he really does like me huh?” Hadrian said with a smile that soon morphed into a look of nervous. “When are meeting with then to form the contract?”

 

“Well we told Frank and Alice that we would send them a message to set a date and time”

 

“This means I have to find the perfect thing to wear” Hades said as he got up. “Dad may I borrow your vault card so I can go find something to wear”

 

“Hadrian I’m noy giving you my card just so you can go and spend another 500 galleons on clothes? I don’t think so.”

 

“Please” Hadrian said as he stuck out his bottom lip like he used to do when he was younger. Every adult in the room knew Sirius would cave, he could never say ‘no’ to Hadrian, no matter how hard he tried.

 

“No. You do realize, you have your own vault right? Said, vault also has more money than you can spend in ten years”

 

“But I don’t want to spend my money, I want to spend yours” Hadrian said and this time brought out the puppy dog eyes

 

“Fine” Sirius said almost immediately after seeing the beautiful silver eyes that he feel in love with the minute Hadrian was born.

 

As Hadrian was handed the card, Sirius said “Please try not to go overboard”

 

“I wouldn’t dare” Hadrian said as he gave his dad and Walburga hugs and kissed his grandfather on the cheek. “I guess I’ll take Randolph with me” Hadrian said. Randolph was the omega son of Rabastan Lestrange and Antoinette Yaxley. He and Hadrian were close, since they were the only Omega’s in their friend group.

 

“Be careful, and make sure you’re home before dinner” James said

 

“Yes dad” Hadrian said before rushing out the room, no doubt on his way to the floo room

 

“Well if you two have nothing else to discuss here, James and I were mind of in the middle of something” Sirius said slyly

 

“You need to learn to keep some things to yourself son” Orion saidas he stood up and offered his hand to Walburga who took it gratefully.

 

“Just make sure you speak to your cousin Narcissa about your plans so that she can leave us alone”

 

“Yeah yeah whatever” Sirius said and waved his hand at his parents who both shot hexes at him as he left. “Ow” he said as he rubbed his ears

 

“Want me to kiss it better?” James teased

 

“ Nah, but how about I kiss something...” the alpha said as he launched himself at hks husband with a playful growl.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> We gotta feel sorry for the Malfoys, right? Maybe I should introduce the Weasleys into the next chapter?


	4. Its Official

Frank, Alice, and Neville were sitting in a meeting room deep inside Gringotts as they waited the arrival of Sirius, James and Hadrian. After telling both young wizards about the potential bethrothal, they both had quickly agreed and were uber anxious for the actual meeting.

 

When told, Neville, promptly laughed in his parents faces and then proceeded to tell them that it wasn’t nice to play with his emotional like that. Once he realized that it wasn’t a joke, he started hyperventilating and coming up with hypotheticals that his parents found hilarious.

 

“What if Hadrian doesn’t want this?”

“What if he finds someone better?”

“Who am I fooling? He’s out of my league. He’s a Black Omega for goodness sakes”

 

That all went on for about five or so minutes, until Frank placed his hand on his son’s shoulder and squeezed gently. “Son, Hadrian wants this just as much as you. Sirius and James sent us a missive earlier and they spoke of how excited Hadrian was that we proposed a betrothal between you two”

 

“Really? So he really wants this?” Neville asked, more to himself than his parents who now sported smiles as they regarded their son’s behavior.

 

So now as they sat in the meeting room, used for all betrothal negotiations, Neville was fighting the urge to shake his leg with angst, the only thing stopping him being the teachings that were instilled in him by his father, mother and grandmother.

 

Luckily, just as Neville was about to give in to the temptation, the door opened and in walked the Black Family Account Manager, followed by James, Hadrian and finally Sirius. At the arrival of the Blacks, the Longbottoms stood up to formally greet them as tradition states. Since they were here to negotiate a contract, neither family would be as familiar with one another as they usually are, here is where all of the formalities and tradition made an appearance.

 

Since he was the prospective Alpha, Neville was mandated to make the first move, he had to first approach the parents of the Omega in order to properly show respect. Walking towards James, Neville looked at the man who stood expressionless, but had a glint of pride in his eyes, as he took the offeredhand and proceed to do a quarter bow in front of the older man. He held it for 5 seconds before standing back up and releasing the hand. Next he moved towards Sirius, who even though be had been over enthusiastic about the potential union, had been crying all morning at the realization that his baby was growing up. It took James almost an hour to calm him down and remind him that Hadrian would still be around.

 

Standing in front of Sirius, Neville proceeded to bow formerly into a deep reverent sweep that displayed to Sirius the respect he held for the man as well as the submission he was giving to him. He stayed in the position for about five seconds before sweeping back up to meet the approving nod of Sirius.

 

After taking a step back from Sirius, Neville walks over to Hadrian and proceeds to get down on one knee and taking Hadrians soft palm into his much larger, rougher, one. Not a single word was spoken, everything was conveyed through actions as Neville proceeded to tilt his head to the side, fully exposing his neck, a sign of complete submission. If everything went as planned, Hadrian would do the same to Neville on their bonding day.

 

Both sets of parents, and the goblins present, watched the scene in front of them with a mix of emotions. Sirius was immensely proud of his youngest for holding himself to the standard that Black Omegas have done so for centuries, strong, bold and powerful and holding all the cards; even though he was the Alpha, Sirius knew that James had him wrapped around his finger and he was completely fine with that. James watched with watery eyes as his baby was on his way to becoming a man. Even though he had teased Sirius about letting Hadrian go out and do his own thing, he was having a harder time letting go. While Sirius had been freaking out over having an Omega, James had been over the moon when he found out. Now he was watching as his baby boy, began the process of going out on his own and making a name for himself.

 

Alice and Frank, watched proudly as their son demonstrated how much he loved and cared for Hadrian. They had always hoped that he would be able to find a perfect match in a betrothed. They both remember the day, they received a letter from Neville talking about how he and Hadrian had gone to Hogsmede and how Hadrian’s perfect skin glowed in the sunlight and his eyes shone beautifully. From that moment, they knew that he and Hadrian would one day be together, and from what it seems, that day us here.

 

Once Neville stood up, he stood up and looked at Hadrian in his eyes, to which he received a gentle nod.

 

“Now, that everything’s been settled, let’s sit and discuss the terms of the contract. I assume you both have sections you would like to add, so which would like to go first” the overall head goblin of the meeting said. The Black family manager, as well as the Longbottoms, and another goblin to be the neutral party.

 

Normally, the family of higher class would begin, but since the Blacks and the Longbottoms were equal, that wouldn’t work. So the Alpha’s family would begin the discussion.

 

“Well there isn’t really much for us to say. We would like at least two children to be born out of this union.”

 

“We agree with that” Sirius spoke up from his seat opposite of Frank.

 

 

“If I may” the neutral goblin stated as he sat his quill down, “what will be done about vaults?”

 

“Well As of today, Omega Black’s personal vault is valued at 15,245,651 galleons, 341 sickles and 21 knuts. There is another 5 million galleons that is currently invested between 6 different companies and business to which he is making about a 4% profit every 3 months. Besides that, it was also set in place by Lord Black that upon Omega Black’s betrothal, 7.5 million galleons would be placed into the joint vault of the betrothed pair.” The Black Family acount manager read as he regarded his notes. In order to ensure that each member of the family would not rely entirely on the main family vault, it was established a few centuries ago by a former Lord Black, that upon the announcement of a new birth in the main line of the family, investments were to be made so that overtime their vault would slowly increase along with the galleons already added annually.

 

Sirius and James nodded along in agreement with everything that the goblin was saying with Sirius joking, “All that money and yet you still use my money to shop, I’m surprised you don’t have more” Sirius said which caused everyone in the room to chuckle and Hadrian to blush comically.

 

“Well, we will allow Hadrian to maintain that money in his own personal vault, as Neville has more than enough money to support the two” Alice replied

 

“Alright then” the neutral goblin said after Sirius nodded his head, “Where will the two live?”

 

“Longbottom Manor” Frank replied instantly and was followed up by Sirius saying,

 

“But that of course would not happen until after they bond, which will be in two years” The Black Lord said firmly, not wanting to give up his baby before he bad to.

 

“That’s reasonable” Frank said with a nod.

 

“Good, now one last matter, How many children will be born out of this union”

 

“Obviously at least two, one heir and one spare” James spoke up from his seat next to Sirius

 

“Are you in agreement?” The goblin said as he looked over at Frank and Alice

 

“Sound fine to us”

 

“Alright then” the goblin said and ushered for Frank and Sirius to sign their designated lines before handing the quill to Hadrian and then Neville. Once everything was signed, it glowed bright yellow for a few seconds before splitting into three copies, one for each family and one for the bank.

 

“Well then, that concludes our business for today, you all can see yourselves out” the neutral goblin said as he and the other two packed up their things and leaving the meeting room.

 

As everyone got out of their chairs, Neville went over to Hadrian and gave him a bone-crushing hug and a kiss on the cheek.

 

Hadrian gave him a bright smile in return and said “Its official”

 

“Yea I know” Neville said as he slung a muscled arm around Hadrian’s shoulder “How does it feel?”

 

“Surreal, I mean who would have thought that we would have been together?” Hadrian said and before Neville could respond, the four adults spoke up at the same time

 

“EVERYONE” they all yelled from their spot on the other side of the room

 

Looking at each other, they both smiles sheepishly and said “Well I guess it was just us then”

 

“I guess so” Neville said, “Hey why don’t we get out of her and get something to eat? There’s that new Italian restaurant at the end of the Alley”

 

“Ooohhh yeah, I heard about them, but I’ve been told its nearly impossible to get a table”

 

Neville looked at him like he was dumb and said, “You do realize that we both are apart of two of the most powerful families in the Wizarding World? We can easily get a seat”

 

 

“Duhhh Pup” Sirius piped up from where he was saying his final goodbyes to Frank and Alice,

 

Hadrian rolled his eyes at his father and turned back to Neville “Yeah, you’re right. I am a bit hungry.”

 

“Good let’s go” Neville said as he grabbed Hadrian’s and led him to the door.

 

“I want you home by 11” Sirius called out

 

“I’ll make sure of it” Neville called out before the door closed.

 

As they were walking silently down the spacious halls of the bank, leading back to the main lobby, the couple began to hear a loud voice. As they got closer, they realized just who the voice belonged too, Molly Weasley. “Oh Merlin, here we go” Hadrian said as he moved closer to Neville at the same time Neville tightened his grip on Hadrian’s hand.

 

“I DEMAND TO SPEAK TO MY ACCOUNT MANAGER. ITS NOT POSSIBLE THAT THERE COULD BE LESS THAN 100 GALLEONS IN OUR VAULT” Molly screamed at the teller, luckily, the bank was surprisingly empty. Behind Molly, stood Ron, Ginny and Hermione. The former two, sending harsh glares in the direction of the bank teller, while Hermione was just standing awkwardly.

 

“Just stay close to me. I don’t feel like getting into an argument with the idiots today” Neville whispered into the shorter male’s ear.

 

Unfortunately for them, the clicks of their boots, got the attention of Hermione who whispered to the other two who turned their necks at an impressive speed to stare at the couple.

 

“Well, look who it is” Ron said mockingly

 

“What do you want Weasley? We have somewhere to be” Neville said as he tried to lead him and Hadrian around the group of three, but was blocked by Ginny.

 

Ignoring Neville, Ron took in the sight of Hadrian’s clothes and sneered “What? Do you think you’re special because your clothes are expensive”

 

“What the hell are you talking about Weasley?” Hadrian asked growing more and more annoyed.

 

“You think you’re so much better than everyone don’t you?” Ginny asked

 

Deciding that enough was enough, Hadrian decided to give them exactly what they wanted. Stilling his features, he put on an aura that all Black Omegas were known for and said to Ron and Ginny with a sniff, “Listen, and listen clear, just because my shoes cost more money than your entire wardrobe, is not my fault. It isn’t my fault that my ancestors were smart enough to not a break a bonding and then refused to comply with the law. So how about you run over there to you mum, and help her figured out why you have less than a hundred galleons in your vault.” He told them with an air of superiority.

 

“You know Hadrian, omegas like you need to be taught their rightful place in society” Hermione sniffed from her spot next to Ginny.

 

And now it was Neville’s turn to interfere, his alpha sensing that their omega is being threatened. “You filthy piece of shit, I suggest you watch your words before I make you regret them” he growled out as he placed his body physically in front of Hadrian’s.

 

“Neville let’s just go. I’m beginning to itch, I think I’m allergic to poverty” Hadrian said loud enough to gain Molly Weasley’s attention as well. While the goblins had smirked at the remark, Molly’s face went bright red and for what may be the first time in her life, she was too embarrassed to speak.

 

“HOW DARE Y-“ Ron was cut off by a solid punch to the face by Neville, turning back around, Neville took Hadrian’s hand in his larger one and said “Let’s go, I hear that their pasta is to die for”

____________________________________________________________________________________________

 


	5. Oh Shit

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hadrian and Neville make it official...Not like that, get your minds out of the gutter.
> 
> Also a surprise guest comes along to straighten a few things out in his family.

Sirius and James were laying in bed, thinking about the day that they just had and how they got there.

 

“It feels like it was just yesterday, that you were pregnant with him, and now he’s betrothed.” Sirius said as he ran his fingers through James’s hand

 

“I know, remember the night I got pregnant with him” James said and laughed when he felt Sirius stiffen up. The night that James ultimately got pregnant with Hadrian had not been a a good one.

 

FLASHBACK

James was currently talking in one of the corners with a few of the other Omegas in attendance, when out of the corner of his eye, he spotted Remus Lupin inching closer and closer to Sirius, his husband, his mate, the father of his children.

 

“Hmm” James said quietly to himself as he thought of how to handle the situation. He obviously couldn’t make a scene. He probably could and get away with it because he is the Black Omega, but it wasn’t worth the work. So instead he decided to continue what he was doing for a few more minutes, before calmly excusing himself from the conversation and sauntering over to where his husband was obliviously entertaining a conversation with Mr. Lupin.

 

“Sirius” James said as he slotted himself beside his husband and offered a kiss to his husband. He smirked as Sirius slid a strong arm around his waist. He then turned to Remus and said “Remus, long time no see. Whatever are you doing here?” He asked

 

Remus and James never did get along, but they only tolerated each other for Sirius’ sake, although the Black Lord would drop Remus in a minute if James asked him too, but he didn’t. It wasn’t until their last year of school, when he realized that Remus harbored a crush for Sirius.

 

Losing all emotion in his face, Remus responded to James “James, hey, how are you?” The werewolf asked, with clear disdain in his eyes.

 

“I’m well thank you. If I may, what are you doing here? This doesn’t seem like your crowd” James responded, the hidden message clearly being heard as Remus seemed to blush embarrassingly. It was true though, everyone at the ball was either an influential politician or celebrity, or someone of Old Money who was more influential then both the politicians and celebrities.

 

“Well I heard that my old friends would be here, so I came in hopes of catching up with you all” Remus tried to say.

 

“Hmm” James said and turned to his husband “Siri, can you go and find me something to drink? I’m quite parched” the omega asked his husband.

 

“Of course” Sirius said almost immediately, removing himself and going to find his omega something to drink.

 

Once he was gone, James’ faux smile dropped and he looked directly in Remus’ eyes and said “Listen here Lupin, I don’t know what kind of game you think you’re playing, but I suggest you quit while you’re ahead” James said harshly only for his bright smile to appear a second later, as one of his friends passed by with a wave.

 

Deciding that playing the oblivious card wouldn’t work, Remus decided to be straight up “I came here to take back what is rightfully mine, everything that you have, belongs to me. Sirius belongs to me, and I can guarantee you that I will have him” Remus said, and was going to go on, Until he saw Sirius approaching with a flute of champagne.

 

“Here you go babe” Sirius said as he handed the flute over to his husband.

 

“Hey I’ll see you guys later on, I just saw someone who I need to catch up with” Remus said as. He sent a loon to James and sauntered off.

 

“That’s weird” Sirius said

 

“Ahhh babe” James muttered as he took his husband’s hand and led them over to a few politicians that they needed to speak too.

 

Two hours later, James was currently looking for Sirius, whom he had left about an hour prior. He had been looking for Sirius for about 15 minutes, and although he seemed perfectly calm on the outside, he was worried out his mind on the inside.

 

Finally, he happened to be walking past one of the open balconies when he happened to see the familiar sight of his husband’s trademark hair in the moonlight, only he wasn’t alone.He had just happened to arrive just as Remus was planting a kiss on Sirius’ lips.

 

“SIRIUS ORION BLACK” James bellowed in anger

 

Both figures stiffened, before Sirius pushed Remus off him with a shout.

 

“What the fuck do you think you’re doing?” Sirius yelled at Remus as he ran over to his husband, only to be punched in the face after he reached him.

 

“I’ll deal with you later” James hissed so sharply that it sent shivers down both Sirius’ and Remus’ spines. Calmly, James sent an incarcerous at Remus and proceeded to drag him out of the area and back to the main ballroom.

 

A hush fell over the crowd as an angry James Black entered the room dragging an unknown behind him. “Someone call the aurors please. I want this man arrested and thrown in the cells beneath the Ministry” he spoke, and immediately there were five different politicians calling for the aurors, no one wanted to upset a Black even further. Once the aurors came, James spoke softly to them before they were taking Remus’ paralyzed body and apparating out.

 

Once they were gone, James smiled and said “Everyone I apologize for the disruption, please forgive me. You all can get back to the festivities” He said and on e again, everyone did as they were told, not wanting to upset the Omega of one of the most powerful families.

 

Once everyone went back to their own thing. James turned, looked at Sirius and left the room.

 

20 minutes later, James was walking through Black Manor and heading towards his and Sirius’ bedroom with the Alpha hot on his tail.

 

“James please. I can explain” the Alpha Black cried, like literally cried as he ran behind James, only to have their bedroom door slammed in his face.

 

James walked to the other side of the room, by their large window and cried out of frustration, anger and a sudden insecurity. He had always known that Remus had a crush on Sirius, but he was never sure if Sirius found Remus attractive.

 

“Jamie unlock the door” Sirius yelled from the other side of said door.

 

No response, but he could hear James crying on the other end, which sent the Alpha into a sudden urge of “alphaness” at the sound of his omega crying.

 

Suddenly, the door was off the hinges and Sirius was running over to console James

 

“DO. No. FUCKING.TOUCH ME” James hissed angrily

 

“James please, You have to believe me, I didn’t know he was going to do that”

 

“Oh please Black, how could you not know. The fucking bastard has been in love with you since 4th year.”

 

“.....What” Sirius responded dumbly

 

“....”

 

 

“....”

 

 

“Do you find him attractive” James asked

 

Sirius decided to answer the question honestly, “When we were in school, I noticed him a few times, but he never had anything on you. James, I have been in love with you since the first time I saw you on the train. I always knew that you would be the one for me. Along with out three beautiful kids, you are the most important thing to me. I love you more than life itself and would never cheat on you.” Sirius said as he slowly approached James

 

“Baby” Sirius bellowed as he wrapped his arms around James’ middle and begin to stoke his hands up and down his back. “You are my moon, my stars, my universe. You are it for me, the day that you decided to bond with me, was the day that you accepted my offer to accompany me to the Yule Ball, became the day that I became yours and yours only.”

 

“I will always be yours, no one elses” Sirius said as he slid his hands to down to cup James’ bottom and placed sensual kisses along the man’s neck.

 

“Sirius, I’m still upset with you” James said while moving his neck upward to give James better access.

 

“Why?” Sirius said as he moved the pair over to the bed and began to strip them both

 

“Because you let that bastard kiss you and you did nothing. You could have at-least punched him, hmmm “ James finished with a moan as he felt Sirius’ thick fingers begin to tease his folds.

 

About an hour later, they were spooning, fully satisfied and Sirius still whispering his apologies as he lined kisses down James’ neck.

 

“Siri?” James asked

 

“Hmm”

 

“Did you remember the spell?”

 

“What spell?”

 

“The contraception one”

 

“No. I thought you did”

 

“Welll....”

 

“....Welll”

 

6 MONTHS LATER

 

“Daddy are we having a brother or sister” Orion asked as he and his brother chatted childishly about their future sibling.

 

“We’ll hopefully find out today baby. Remember, they didn’t want us to see last time.” James responded to his son

 

“What do you want to have?”Sirius asked

 

“A sister” Aurelius said

 

“A boy” Orion responded at the same time

 

“Papa what do you want?” Aurelius asked

 

“Doesn’t matter to me, I just want them to be healthy” Sirius responded

 

The small family ate breakfast for a little while longer before Sirius was leading James along to the family room, where they would be meeting the family healer. Aurelius and Orion following behind like two little ducklings, talking to themselves.

 

Ten minutes later, James and Sirius were staring anxiously at the magically conjured screen at their baby.

 

“Papa look” Orion and Aurelius squealed with childhood glee at the sight of their new sibling

 

“I see babies.” Sirius said before turning to the healer “So. What are we having?”

 

“It would appear you two are having a boy and from what the screening is telling me, he will be an omega”

 

“O-may-ga?” Orion asked and bis brother nodded

 

“An omega” James whispered at the same time Sirius fainted

 

“Daddy, I think Papa, fell asleep” Orion said adorably as he and his brother peered at their over-dramatic father

 

With a wave of his wand, Sirius was sitting up with a gasp

 

“W-w-we’re having an omega” Sirius said in disbelief. There was nothing wring with having one obviously, it was just, he didn’t know how to raise one.

 

“Yes” James said with a raised eyebrow, as if warning him.

 

“Well tha-thats fantastic” Sirius said with a whoop before wrapping James up in a hug, then the two boys were hugging their fathers’ legs and exclaiming in glee that they were having a brother.

 

 

END OF FLASHBACK

 

 

 

“Jamie, I swear I didn’t know. I-“ Sirius said and was cut off by James’ “Sirius shut up please and spoon me”

 

And Sirius did exactly what he was told and no more than five minutes later, they both were asleep.

 

In another part of the manor, Hadrian was laying in his bed with the widest smile on his face. His and Neville’s date had been perfect, with Neville being the perfect gentleman. He still couldn’t believe that all of this was happening, but he sure was glad that it was.

 

But they will have another problem on their hands once school starts again. One thing he had not been oblivious to over the pst few years, is the way that Headmaster Dumbledore seemed to think that he was entitled to make opinions in regards to his life. The old man was virtually obsessed with his parents and by extension, him. When it was announced that he and Draco were betrothed, he had called a meeting with he and his parents and tried to persuade them to rethink their decision, It was suffice to say that, both Sirius and James had been equally pissed and told the old coot to mind his bloody business, before it came back to bite him in the ass.

 

Besides Dumbledore, Ron, Ginny and Hermione were also problems. Ron’s jealousy towards him, was something to be studied. He hadn’t even known the red-head for more than 10 minutes, when the boy had been expecting him and Neville to pay for his snacks on the train.

 

 

Time Skip to another place in Britain

 

Narcissia, Lucius and Draco were having a tense breakfast when the family owl flew threw the open window carrying their Daily Prophet copy. The owl glided gracefully until it reached Luciusand dropped the paper in front of the blond Lord. He picked the paper up and proceeded to drop it as if it had personally burned him.

 

Narcissa and Draco both looked over to see what the problem was, Narcissa grabbed the paper and proceeded to gasp as she read the headline.

 

“Happily Ever After?” And below was a picture of Hadrian happily walking hand in hand in Diagon Alley.

 

Dear Readers, sources close to Wizarding Britain’s most famous omega, Hadrian Black, tell me that in the span of 24 hours Hadrian Black went from Draco Malfoy to being betrothed to Neville Longbottom, future Lord Longbottom. Heir Longbottom and Heir Black are long time friends who have harbored secret feelings for one another for many years now.

My sources tell me that Draco Malfoy was caught saddled up to someone other than his betrothed, none other than lonely heiress, Pansy Parkinson.

I have been told that Heir Hadrian’s two older Alpha brothers and notorious Alpha father were highly upset and were in favor ofenacting their right of killing the cheating alpha, but did not due to the wishes of the ever graceful Hadrian Black. The Black family also decided to not do what previous families in this predicament have done and sue the House of Malfoy.

Once again we have been taught a proper lesson in grace and class by Hadrian Black and the House of Black.

Until next time my faithful readers,Rita Skeeter

 

Narcissa finished reading aloud, with a sense of relief as well as nervousness laced in her voice. On one hand she was relieved that her life would not be ruined by the potential lawsuit. But at the same time she was worried about how she would be treated by the rest of society now that it was knowledge that he son had cheated on not only an omega, but a Black Omega.

 

Lucius on the other hand was feeling a weird mix of emotions and feelings. On one hand he was relieved that the Malfoy name would not be in ruins. But at the same time, he was still a bit fearful as his father Abraxes would be visiting within a few days to try and clear up the mess. The older Malfoy had been living abroad with his wife, Lucius’ mother when his son sent him a letter detailing what exactly had happened. To say he was furious would he an understatement. He was absolutely furious at not only his son but his grandson for ruining a long standing relationship with one of the oldest wizarding families, all because he couldn't keep it in his pants. So he sent his son a very short letter simply saying that he would be returning to Britain with his mother and that they would be staying indefinitely in order to fix the mess they created.

 

That alone placed the fear of Merlin himself in Draco. At this point, the young Alpha, realized that he screwed up tremendously and was anxiously awaiting his fate. He realized how big of an opportunity. He had been sitting in his room one night when he realized how worthless Pansy actually was. While he still didn't care for Hadrian, he realized how bad he messed up.

“Draconis, it would be best for you to be in the library as much as possible brushing up on your etiquette and the proper ways in which an Alpha should carry himself. Because as of right now, I am three seconds away from disowning you” Lucius spoke to his son in an extremely clipped tone which left no room for back talk.

 

“Its a little too late for that now isn’t it Lucius” a fourth voice called out which made all three occupants in the room, whip their necks towards the door.

 

In all his glory, Abraxes Malfoy walked in with Lucius’ mother, Aurora beside him. “I think I can take the reigns of the insulant brat’s training from here, as I should have done from the start” Abraxes said as he walked elegantly over to the table and seated himself, ignoring the sour look on his son’s face and the fearful look of his grandson.


	7. Training??

“Hades” Sirius said as he walked into Hadrian’s room, taking in the sight of his youngest son throwing things out of his closet while breathing harshly.

 

“Yes” Hadrian called out as he continued to examine items of clothing and then throw them out on to the floor.

 

“Son, I- what are you doing?” Sirius stopped himself from continuing in order to figure out what was going on.

 

“I’m taking everything that I can’t fit and delivering it to that shelter for Betas and Omegas.”

 

“Oh. That’s nice of you. What brought this on?” Sirius asked as he made himself comfortable on his son’s bed,m.

 

“When we were leaving the bank, Neville and I ran into Granger and the Weasleys. It made me realize that some people are less fortunate than us, rather that be because of their own actions or uncontrollable forces.”

 

“So you’re doing this because of the Weasleys and that Mudblood Granger?”

 

“I’m doing it because those Weasleys wear nothing but rags and hand me downs and I don’t want others to have to suffer through that” Hadrian said as he scrunched his nose up.

 

“OooooK” Sirius said still not understanding everything but thinking it be best to just leave his son alone and continue with the real reason why he came. “So I came up here because for the rest of the summer, you will be in the dueling room extensively.”

 

“Why?” Hadrian asked confused at his father’s request

 

“Because I want to make sure you are prepared to deal with an attack that may or may not come to you.”

 

“Papa-“ Hadrian began to protest but was cut off as Sirius held up a hand and continued

 

“Listen I know you are already an excellent dueler but I just want you to practice more. You will be practicing with your grandfather, grandmother, Uncle Reggie, and myself” Sirius told him son. It was a common known fact that the House of Black held some of the best duelers in the wizarding community. The Black Library held some of the darkest spells known to man, spells that every Black would more that happily use if push came to shove.

 

“....Fine” Hadrian agreed “But I get to bring Neville”

 

“Well I just naturally assumed he would be there anyway” Sirius said as he got up after placing a kiss on his son’s head

 

He was almost out of the room before a sudden realization hit Sirius,” Hadrian?”

 

“Yes”

 

“Since you’re donating all of these clothes, does that mean you will be buying new ones...?”

 

“Well duh” Hadrian said a little bit to happily “But don’t worry, I’m sure Neville would be more than happy to give me his bank card.

 

Sirius released a relieved sigh “Kid I don’t understand why you don’t use your own money. You do realize you have a lot of it right?”

 

“Why use mine when I can use my man’s” Hadrian said and began to cackle as his father left the room with a sigh

_____________________________________________________________________________________

 

After he cleaned out his closet, Hadrian decided to go over to Longbottom Manor and tell him about what was going on.

 

Stepping out of the floo, an elf instantly appeared and gave him a low reverent bow. Now that he and Neville were betrothed, and he was the future head Omega of the Longbottom family, the elves were equally loyal to him.

 

“Where is Neville?” Hadrian said as he handed his cloak off

 

“Young Master be in his rooms” The elf said

 

“Thank you” Hadrian said as he began walking towards the stairwell.

 

A few minutes later, he was stepping into Neville’s room and walking over to where the alpha was staring out the window.

 

“Hey”Hadrian said as he got closer

 

Neville turned and his face broke out into a wide grin, which caused Hadrian to blush brightly.

 

“What are you doing here?” Neville asked

 

“Well I could go if-“ Hadrian said and laughed brightly as Neville wrapped him up in a tight ug as if to physically stop him from leaving. Neville placed his face in Hadrian’s neck and began to nuzzle it. Hadrian lifted one leg and wrapped it around Nevilles waist before he did the same to the other leg. Neville walked them over to the bed and plopped them down with an “oomph” Neville on top of Hadrian, face nuzzled in his neck.

 

“So next week, my dad wants me to start spending more time in the dueling room” Hadrian started

 

Neville said something that was muffled because his face was still firmly in the crook of Hadrian’s neck, but Hadrian took it as a “Why?”

 

“He says he wants me to be prepared just in case Weasley or the other gits try something stupid” Hadrian finished and sighed quietly as he heard Neville begin to growl furiously.

 

The older male lifted his head up and snarled “I swear to Merlin, if they even so much as raise their wands to you, I will kill the lot of them” Neville said

 

And of course the situation was supposed to be serious, but Hadrian couldn’t deny how sexy Neville was when he got all “alpha-y”

 

“Yeah, well, do what you gotta do big guy” Hadrian said as he patted Neville’s cheek affectionately. “You’re also coming with me” he said

 

“Why?” Neville said with a raised eyebrow and a look of confusion on his face

 

“Because I said so” Hadrian said simply and Neville knew that even though he questioned it, he would have been there anyway. And plus, he wanted to see Hadrian duel, he had never had the opportunity to see the teen in a formal duel.

 

“Ok” Neville said and smiled as he placed a chaste kiss on Hadrian’s lips. That chaste kiss soon turned more sensual as the two began to make out.

 

Soon Hadrian had his hands up the front of Neville’s shirt running his hand along Nevilles muscled chest and gasping as Neville had his large, rough hand down Hadrian’s panties.

 

“Nev” Hadrian gasped and arched his back as Neville placed the entire palm of his hand on Hadrian’s vagina and pressed down, causing the omega to moan loudly. Neville smirked as he began sucking a hickey onto Hadrian’s neck. “N-n-ev I’m gonna-“

 

“Do it?” Neville said in a deep husky voice that literally had Hadrian melting right before his back arched and his climax hit him like a wild hippogriff. Then to make matters worse, Neville lowered himself and began licking everything up, making sure to place a few kisses on Hadrian’s sensitive spots.

 

“Holy shit” Hadrian said as he tried to catch his breath, arms wrapped tightly around Nevilles neck. Contrary to popular belief of one Mr. Draco Malfoy, Hadrian was not against having sex, the omega simply wanted to do it with someone special, which Draco was not.

 

“I’m glad you enjoyed” Neville smirked

 

“Oh please don’t be so full of yourself” Hadrian sighed

 

“Don’t worry, you’ll be full of me soon enough” Neville replied and took great pleasure in the way Hadrian’s face went tomato red.

 

“ANYWAY” Hadrian said loudly to deflect from the previous statement. “We’re going shopping later this week” he stated

 

“What? Why?” Neville said as a sudden rush of fear ran over him. Shopping with Hadrian was an absolute nightmare that he didn’t want to experience it again.

 

“Because I just donated all of my clothes that I couldn’t fit so I need new ones. Duhh”

 

“But why do I have to go?”

 

“Because you’re my Alpha. You’re supposed to want to come with me and tell me how Good I look. Unless you don’t think I look good?” Hadrian said and made his eyes water and his lips wobble.

 

“What?! No, no, of course I think you look good. You’re the most beautiful omega that I have ever laid eyes on. It would make me so happy if I went shopping with you” Neville said trying to appease his betrothed.

 

Hadrian immediately smiled brightly, much to Neville’s relief, and said “Great, make sure you bring your bank card”

 

_____________________________________________________________________________________

 

The next day, Neville had Hadrian pressed firmly against the wall of the dueling room as the two made out heatedly.

 

“Hem hemm.....Young man, I think it would be in your best interest to take your hands off of my precious grandson” Orion Black’s booming voice commanded as he glided into the room.

 

The young couple separated as if burned and Hadrian blushed brightly as he went over to allow himself to be hugged by his grandfather.

 

“Grandfather” Hadrian said as he brushed down his robes trying to make himself decent.

 

“Hades” His grandfather greeted with a smile. “I must say, when your father asked me to di this with you, I was a little confused as you are quite the excellent dueler. But when he further explained his reasoning, I immediately agreed.” Orion said as he began leading Hadrian over to the platform, sending a death glare at Neville. Of course he had known the boy all of his life, but now that he and Hadrian were betrothed, things were different. He didn’t think anyone was good enough for his precious grandson.

 

“Now, today we’re going to work on your defensive skills. I’m going to start with basic spells and slowly work my way into more advanced spells. We’re going to stop occasionally to work on your form and make sure that your technique is nothing but perfect. Every Black to ever grace these lands with their presence have been excellent duelers and every future Black will as well.”

 

Huffing silently, Hadrian said “Yes Grandfather. Nev, you might want to go sit down out there” Hadrian suggested and gestures to the seats outside of the dueling chambers behind the glass where Sirius, James, Aurelius and Walburga were sitting.

 

“Alright. Good luck. Love you” Neville said as he placed a simple peck on his intended’s lips and went out to take a seat in the stands with everyone else; Walburga giving the alpha a disdainful look.

 

“Alright” Orion said as he walked up onto the dueling platform “Hadrian I will not take it easy on you and I hope you can do not take it easy on me, it will do you no favors” Orion told his grandson who nodded simply .

 

 

Once they bowed and returned to their sides of the platform, the spells immediately began to fly from Orion’s direction. Hadrian didn’t even have the opportunity to send any offensive spells. Soon, the spells began to increase in complexity and strength and soon, Hadrian began sweating as he worked to keep up with his grandfather who had not even broken a sweat.

 

This made Hadrian upset. So much so, that he blocked the next onslaught of spells, conjured astrong shield and begin to send his own spells his grandfather’s way. Everyone in the stands grew shocked when they saw the sudden change in Hadrian’s demeanor, Orion didn’t,he had anticipated it. He knew how his appearance and simplicity at which he was shooting off the spells would eventually upset the omega, and cause him to work even harder; and now was the time.

 

In quick succession, Hadrian shot off three spells, in three different directions so to distract his grandfather and then to end it all, sent one right down the middle, effectively ending the battle as it caught his grandfather off-guard and managed to disarm him.

 

Neville stood up and clapped enthusiastically at what he had just saw. Never before had he seen Hadrian duel, and while he was on the defense for the most part, he still managed to hold his own against one of the best duelers alive.

 

James looked at Neville and smiled at the boy’s actions, while Hadrian’s brothers, grandmother and other father decided to go and congratulate their brother.

 

“Well done, grandson” Orion said as he made his way over to his grandchild and hugged him. “That was an excellent show of skills”

 

 

“Yes Hadrian, your technique and form are nothing short of perfect” Walburga said as she came up to her grandchild.

 

 

“I mean, I’ve seen better” Aurelius said and Orion nodded teasingly towards their brother.

 

Before Hadrian could retort, he was swept up into a fierce hug by Neville, who placed kisses all over his face. “That was bloody brilliant” Neville exclaimed as he spun Hadrian around.

 

Hadrian fought hard not to blush but eventually his face turned beet red.

 

“You two are so in love and its disgusting” Orion exclaimed with a fake gagging noise that was replaced by an undignified squawk as Hadrian hexed him.

 

_____________________________________________________________________________________

 

The day after Hadrian’s first training session, he woke up with harsh cramps. 

 

“Uhhhhh” Hadrian said as he realized his monthly visitor was making their appearance.

 

“Kreacher” Hadrian called and the elf appeared with a bow. “Bring my parents to me. Now”

 

“Yes young master” the elf said

 

Five minutes later, Sirius and James were walking into the room.

 

“Its that time of the month?” James guessed when he saw his son

 

“Yea”

 

Sirius began to shift uncomfortably at the thought of his son’s period. He had never been able to fully be comfortable openly talking about his son’s periods. Although he tried to help him at times, it usually ended with him being snapped at during one of Hadrian’s moods. So usually he tried to help from a distance, sending up snacks or magazines or something.

 

 

“Papa?” Hadrian asked his alpha father

 

“Yes?”

 

“Can Neville come over? Please? You two wouldn’t have to deal with this. Plus it’s good practice for the future.” He asked hopefully

 

James looked at Sirius, who simply frowned before saying “Fine. But no funny business”

 

“Eww Papa, I’m literally bleeding down there, what funny business could we even do?” Hadrian asked half seriously, and half jokingly

 

“I DID NOT NEED TO HEAR THAT” Sirius ran from the room with his hands over his ears

 

 

James chuckled at his husbands actions and placed a kiss on Hadrian’s hair before saying “Don’t worry, I’ll call Neville” the older omega told his son before leaving the room.

 

About 30mins later, Neville walked into the room with a bag full of “essentials”. He made his way over to Hadrian’s bed and gave him a quick kiss.

 

“So uh your Dad uh tells me you’ve got your uhm.....visitor” Neville whispers the last part just as Hadrian said “Period”

 

“Neville what the hell is wrong with you? Why are you acting so strange?”

 

“I’ve never helped you with this before.....I mean, like as your alpha”

 

“Oh” Hadrian said as he sat up and straddled Neville’s lap “All you have to do is follow your instincts” Hadrian said as he rubbed Nevilles head affectionately.

 

Even though it didn't seem like a lot, Hadrian’s advice was very helpful. Alpha’s were naturally able to take care of their Omega’s during their time of the month and other crucial times in an Omega’s life.Alpha’s also experienced a change, they became more protective, possessive and felt the need to provide at all times. Neville clearly felt the pull towards those feelings as he came over with the bag of things but to Hadrian, it seems like he was fighting some of the urges. And in order for everything to flow smoothly, it would be better for him to just give in to the feeling.

 

“Nev” Hadrian said as he placed a kiss on his Alpha’s cheek

 

“Hmmm” Neville said as he placed his hands on Hadrian’s ass

 

“Don’t fight the feeling. Just let go and let do what comes natural” Hadrian said and watched as Neville took a deep breath, and nodded. “Good now, if you would, I’m really hungry” Hadrian said and laughed hysterically when Neville jumped up and left the room, no doubt going to the kitchen to get some food....even though Hadrian didn’t tell him what he wanted.

 

 

 

 

 


	8. Are we done?

“Neville I swear if you don’t stop, I’ll hex you black and blue” Hadrian groaned from the bed as he dealt with another round of cramps. Since he had told Neville to just let his Alpha side take over, the taller male had been doing the absolute most and at this point getting on Hadrian’s nerves. He wouldn’t allow anyone to get close to Hadrian with out growling out protectively, to with Sirius at one point in the day had to assert his authority and get the younger aloha to back down so he could check on his son.

 

“I’m sorry, its just, this is all new to me and every fiber of my being is screaming at me to protect you from everything and make sure you’re ok. You’re ok right?” Neville asked with a hint of worry in his voice.

 

“For Merlin’s sake, yes.” Hadrian said annoyed as he sat up and began to get out of the bed, he couldn’t even move one leg without Neville rushing over and helping him move.

 

“Where are you going?” Neville asked as he helped the younger stand up

 

“To the bathroom” Hadrian said calmly after he took a deep breath. He had to remember that he’s the one that told Neville to let his alpha side take over so now he has to face the consequences.

 

Thankfully, he could tell that his cycle was close to ending, a few more hours, if he had to guess.

 

Instead of allowing the alpha to follow him into the bathroom he decided to say to give him another task, “Babe can you do me a favor please” Hadrian asked knowing that Neville couldn’t say no.

 

“What is it?” Neville asked

 

“You know those dark chocolate bars? The ones at Honey Dukes with the cherries inside? Can you go get me one please?” Hadrian asked with an added flutter of the eyelashes to add effect.

 

“Uhmmm sure I guess. If that’s what you want, then that’s what you’ll get.” Neville said as he puffed his chest out at the thought of providing for his omega. Hadrian quietly exhaled in relief at the thought of getting a chance to breath without Neville being at his back.

 

He we t over to put his boots on and get his cloak. “I’ll be back soon” he said and went left the room to head down to the floo room. Once he was gone, Hadrian went to the bathroom in peace and then went to go see what everyone was up to.

 

Walking into the family room, he was greeted with the sight of his grandmother and father quietly discussing something amongst themselves.

 

“Hey” Hadrian said as he took a seat next to James.

 

“There’s my precious grandson, I was beginning to think Longbottom wouldn’t let you come out of that room of yours” Walburga spoke up before taking a sip of tea.

 

“Yeah me too, so I had to send him out to get me some sweets” Hadrian said as an elf poured him a cup of tea”

 

“Yeah, your father used to be the same way before you three were born. And now, he’s mellowed out. As long as he’s in the same room, we both just do our own thing.” James said with a smile.

 

“Well hopefully, Neville will do the same. So what were you two talking about?”

 

“ Apparently Abraxes Malfoy has come from the continent to do teach his grandson a few things.” Walburga said with a huff. “Its quite shameful on Lucius and my darling niece’s part”

 

“Really?” Hadrian said with a slight laugh, “He must be embarrassed. Once the term starts he’ll be an outcast.”

 

“Who’s an outcast!” Orion asked as he sauntered into the room and took a seat next to his grandmother.

 

“That little imp” Orion said with an eye roll. “I still say we should strip them of everything that have”

 

“And then we become responsible for Narcissa and Draco? I think not” Hadrian said

 

“Yes, well Draco shall be here a bit later” Sirius added as he walked into the room and sat on the other side of his youngest son.

 

“For what?” James asked a bit worriedly

 

“Abraxes sent over a missive a few minutes ago saying that he and Draco will be here so that he can apologize in the traditional manner and so that Abraxes can discuss a few things with me., what I don’t know, he just said he wanted to speak to me.”

 

“And have you thought about what’s going to happen when Hades’ ever so lovely Alpha sees the little ferret?” Orion asked with a smile, excited about the prospect of Neville harming Draco.

 

“Who will I see?” Neville asked as he walked into the room with a white paper bag with the HoneyDukes’ logo on the front. Hadrian’s eyes went wide with want at the sight of the bag. He didn’t realize how much he actually wanted the chocolate when he sent Neville out for it.

 

“Heeeeyyyy” Hadrian said as he shot up and went over to Neville and took the offered bag. “How about we go eat this together, upstairs” Hadrian said as he grabbed Neville’s and tried to drag the bulky alpha out of the room before anyone could tell him about Draco’s impending arrival.

 

“Wait Hades, who am I supposed to be seeing?” Neville asked as he stopped Hadrian from dragging him out of the room.

 

“Draco Malfoy” Orion said simply with a shrug as he ignored the harsh glare his younger brother sent his way.

 

“Excuse me” Neville said fiercely with a hint of growl in his voice.

 

“He’s coming to formerly apologize. So it would do well if you didn’t kill him” James said from where he was sitting.

 

“Me killing him should be the least of his worries.” Neville said and marched out of the room, dragging Hadrian behind him, who threw one last glare at everyone.

“You know, he’s starting to grow on me” Walburga said simply.

 

_________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

 

 

“Nev, can you please calm down and come sit down” Hadrian said pleadingly as he patted the space beside him.

 

“That piece of shit is going to try something. I just know it. I’m going to curse him black and blue” Neville mumbled to himself and he paced back and forth in front of Hadrian.

 

Sighing, Hadrian said “Alpha” effectively stoping Neville in his tracks. “Your omega is asking you to come sit down. Please” he said and sighed in relief when The alpha followed the request of his omega.

 

“I don’t want to see the kid as much a you do. But just think about the fact that he has hit rock bottom. I understand you’re need to ‘seek revenge’. But please just calm down and let him do what he’s coming to do. Ok?” Hadrian said

 

“Fine.” Neville said after a few seconds of silence.

 

_______________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

 

“Alpha Black, Omega Black” Draco said with a bow as he walked into Sirius’ room a but nervously. Ever since his grandfather told him, that he would be formerly apologizing, he’d been feeling humiliated.

 

Draco walked in and stood in front of a glaring Neville and a bored looking Hadrian. He took a deep breath and then he dropped to his knees, as tradition states, and began to apologize formerly.

 

“I Draconis Lucius Malfoy, Son of the Most Noble House of Malfoy, member of the Maison de Malfois, do hereby in sound mind and body offer my deepest apologies to Hadrian Olympus Black, as well as Alpha Sirius Black and Omega James Potter-Black. I also extend an apology to Alpha Neville Longbottom, betrothed of Omega Black. My actions were a reflection and direct product of my thoughts and brought nothing but shame upon my direct house and shames the members of the house of my mother, The House of Black. I come before you all with my grandfather Alpha Abraxes Malfoy as my witness, knee-bowed, to ask for forgiveness and once again apologize for my shameful actions.” Draco said respectfully with his head bowed and eyes firmly on the floor.

 

One of the most humbling experiences for a pureblood was to be on their knees before another, who wasn’t the Lord of their house******.

 

 

Once he was done reading, Neville seemed smug along with Sirius, James seemed satisfied and Hadrian just seemed annoyed at the whole ordeal.

 

“I hereby accept your apology and extend to you a hand of forgiveness” Hadrian said, even though he didn’t offer his hand for it to he shook.

 

“Now that that is complete, Draco, you are to go back to the manor and finish you’re studies until I return and give you further instruction.” Abraxes commanded steely.

 

Draco didn’t even bother retorting and instead, got off his knees, chanced a glance at Neville and Hadrian and left the room. Not without Neville shooting a curse at the blonde, something that didn’t go unnoticed by his betrothed.

 

“Really?” Hadrian said annoyed at Neville’s actions and left the room with a spluttering Neville behind him.

 

Once they were gone, Sirius turned to Abraxes and raised an expectant eyebrow.

 

“Well I was hoping we could discuss a few things” the blond alpha said smoothly, yet respectably not wanting to cause any more problems then there already were.

 

“About?” Sirius asked as he lead himself and Jamesover to the couch.

 

After sitting, Abraxes continued, “For one, I wanted to apologize again for the actions of my wayward grandson. Also, I just wanted to see where my family stands within your view. Are there any further consequences that you plan on enacting upon my house?” Abraxes treaded softly, knowing that his inquiry was bold in manner and could easily be taken as disrespect.

 

 

“Boldness must really run in your family, Because you have some nerve.” Sirus said clearly growing irritated with the older man.

 

“No, believe me, I mean no disrespect when I say this. But I simply ask because the way you have handled the entire situation, isn’t exactly the way it has been done before. I simply noticed that you and Omega Black aren’g following precedent and was curious as to why. I assure you, I meant no disrespect” Abraxas said as he looks from a bored looking James to Sirius.

 

After a few seconds of silence, Sirius says, “Yes well, it shouldn’t be too much longer. If you must know” Sirius drawls out, “I simply had to decide what it is I wanted to do and decided to speak to my father about a few of my options. Now if I were you, I would tell Lucius to be expecting a little gift in the morning post.” Sirius said, the dismissal clear in his voice.

 

Understanding when it was time to get up, Abraxes began to stand, but not before Sirius got his attention. “Listen Abraxes, our problem is not with you or your son, even though I don’t really like your son”

 

“Sirius” James admonished with a huff at his husband

 

“Fine. But anyway, our problem is with your piece of shit grandson. And yes, while I would love to see the House of Malfoy crumble because if his actions” Abraxes shutters at the thought of such a thing, “Hadrian is the one with the final say and he wants to forget all about it and move on with his life, So that is what we’re going to do.” Sirius finished

 

“I completely understand and I thank you Hadrian for his graciousness” Abraxes said sullenly, understanding that his family could have suffered a lot worse due to the son and daughter-in-law’s ineffective parenting. But its ok, because he’ll see to it that he curbs all of that.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *****= Can anyone guess what that little line is alluding to?  
> How do we feel about chapter length? Shorter? Longer?   
> Also, just a head up, there’s a few sex scenes coming up.  
> Next chapter we’re on our way back to Hogwarts and we’re going to see everyone’s favorite Headmaster and the Weasleys and Hermione. A


	9. First and Final Warning

“Its actually quite disgraceful” Walburga sniffed disdainfully as she sat in the sitting room at Grimmauld Place with Druella Black, Narcissa, Andromeda and Bellatrix’s mother.

 

“From what I’ve heard through the whispers of my circles, he has a few followers already submitting to him as if he is some god.” Druella said disbelievingly

 

“How shameful. A pureblood wizard or witch of any station should not be bowing before none except the Heads of the Household” Walburga said

 

“I hope to all that is sacred that not a single member if this family even thinks about joining that imposter.”

 

“Yes well, with the way some members of this family have been acting lately I wouldn’t be surprised.” Walburga said, alluding to Druella’s daughter and grandson, a conversation they have yet to have; the latter seemingly avoiding it. “So are you ready to address the actions of your grandchild?”

 

“There’s not much that I can do. Before anything, he is a member of the Malfoys. His entire life, I have constantly told Narcissa that she needed to do be a bit more strict with him and maintain a firmer hand, but she insisted he was fine. And now look at him. I’m embarrassed as I’m sure she is. And Hadrian? How is he fairing? I hear he’s with the Longbottom boy now.” Druella said to the older omega said.

 

“He’s doing quite fine, too fine if you askme. I’ll be having a conversation with him before he heads back to school. I’m still quite astounded that Narcissa came to Orion and I to try and get us to stop Sirius from suing the family, as if we had any say. When it comes to Hadrian, Sirius would do anything, I think that is pretty much established.”

 

“Yes well, I’ll be having a conversation with her and see to it that she understands the repercussions of her ill parenting.”

 

“Well you’ll be able to do that soon. Sirius will be calling a House meeting to discuss the issue and how it is to be handled.” Walburga spoke to her sister-in-law

 

“And when is this meeting supposed to be?” Druella asked but before Walburga could retort, two official looking envelopes appeared in front of them. The seal, was the official House of Black coat of arms.

 

“Well I do believe I should start a business as a seer” Walburga laughed to herself as she took the envelope and opened it and began reading the letter although she knew what it was going to say.

 

 

 

 

“To Whom it May Concern,

 

If you are reading this letter, then your presence is requested tomorrow at 11:00 am sharp in thegrand meeting room of Black Manor. As Lord of the Most Ancient and Noble House of Black I say to you that it is in your best interest to attend the meeting as the subject manner is highly important and impactful on us all.

 

Toujours Pur

 

Lord Sirius Orion Black III

 

“Well then, I guess I shall take my leave and prepare for this joining of the family tomorrow.” Druella stood as she prepared for her departure.

 

“Yes, I believe tomorrow will be quite the show for us all” Walburga said as she walked Druell to the floo room.

 

____________

 

 

“You did good today Hades” Regulus said as he went over and offered his youngest nephew a hand. This weeks training session was with Regulus who was helping Hadrian with his stamina and knowing when to use certain spells.

 

“I would have had you had you not used a tripping jinx on me, how elementary” Hadrian said as he took the offered hand from his uncle. He was very much upset at the fact that his uncle had bested him in the duel. He was proud that he managed to keep up for a smooth 45 mins before Regulus sent the jinx his way. He still didn’t understand the point of these training sessions, something he would be speaking to his father about.

 

As they walked over to the stands where the house elves had left them towels to wipe their sweat with, the two of then stopped in their tracks as they watched their letters burn into appearance.

 

“Whats this?” Hadrian asked as he reached out for the envelope and started to open it

 

“It seems your father has called a mandatory family meeting.” Regulus said with a bit of understanding in his voice. He had a slight guess as to what the meeting was about and was honestly surprised that it took this long for it to happen.

 

“What for? Is someone getting disowned? I bet its Corvus” Hadrian said with a laugh

 

“No, I have a suspicion but we’ll have to wait until tomorrow.” Regulus told the omega as they began walking towards the exit of the room. “ Now you need to make sure you understand where you went wrong today. Your form is impeccable but there are just a few minor details that you need to improve on. Remember, your final session is coming up and its going to be six against one. So I suggest, you prepare yourself accordingly.” Regulus said and gave his nephew a hug and a ‘see you tomorrow’ before leaving the dueling room.

 

A part of Hadrian’s training sessions was the final duel which would see Hadrian duel against Orion, Walburga, Regulus, Sirius and Bellatrix, the best duelers in the family, face Hadrian and test his skills that he has had a chance to work on.

 

Now however, he had more important things to do. He was set to go to the shops with his bestfriend Randolph and Randolph’s alpha, Gregory Greengrass, twin brother of Daphne Greengrass. He invited Neville to come along, to make it sort of a double date kind of thing. But before he did anything, he needed a shower.

 

_____________

 

“Nev” Hadrian called out from behind the curtain

 

“Hmm” the alpha responded. He had been sitting in the same spot for the last 45 minutes while Hadrian tried on various clothing items.

 

“I’m almost finished. This is the last thing I promise” Hadrian said as he pulled the curtain back and appeared into view.

 

It was suffice to say, Neville suddenly lost all sense of calmness as he took in the sight before him.

 

Hadrian had come out in a pair of dark green, lace panties. The panties themself, were covered in an intricate pattern.

 

“You like?” Hadrian asked with a raised eyebrow as he watched Neville use every ounce of strength to not mount Hadrian right then and there.

 

“Mmmm hmmm” Neville said as he nodded his head quickly and made his way over to get a closer look. Reaching out a slightly shaking hand, he ran his fingers over the lace material and Hadrian smirked when he heard the alpha suck in a breath.

 

Before he knew it, he was hoisted off the floor, and his back was to the wall as Neville kissed him hungrily. If anyone would have told Neville in his fourth year, that this is what would become of him, he would have laughed in their face. But now, as he held a moaning Hadrian up against the wall, clearly it would have been true.

“N-nev-“ Hadrian tried as Neville began placing kisses along the omega’s neck. When the alpha didn’t give anything more than a growl, Hadrian tried again, this time dropping his legs from where they had been wrapped tightly around the alpha’s waist.

 

“What are you doing?” The alpha said with a frustrated growl.

 

“Nev we can’t do this here and we can’t do it now. We have to get going, its getting late.”

 

He chuckled as the alpha began to pout, “Well we can go back to mine and continue this right?” The alpha asked hopefully.

 

“Sorry big guy” Hadrian said with a soft laugh as he patted the affronted Alpha’s chest and walked back into the dressing room to change.

 

“But why not?” Neville asked and it took every fiber in Hadrian’s body to not bust out laughing at the whine clearly evident in Neville’s voice at being denied.

 

“My dad called a family meeting tomorrow and I kind of have to be there. My Uncle Reggie said its important. And I don’t want to have my family staring at hickies on my neck.” Hadrian finished as he came back out.

 

“But-“ Neville tried and failed as Hadrian kissed him fully and said “I promise you’ll get the full experience. Now come on” He said and took the larger palm into his and led them over to the counter so that Hadrian could pay and they could leave.

 

After leaving, they met back up with Randolph and Gregory and walked back to the public floo point so they could go their separate ways.

 

“Did he like it?” Randolph whispered to the other omega as the two walked together

 

“He basically mauled me right there in the dressing room.” Hadrian smirked

 

“Oooh kinky. Maybe I bought some too, but Greggy doesn’t know yet” Randolph said slyly. They both turned around to said alphas who were walking a few steps behind the omegas and engaged in their own conversations. Catching the attention of the alphas, both omegas began to laugh and whisper something to themselves.

 

“What are you two talking about?” Greggory asked as he stepped forward and wrapped his free arm around Randolph’s waist.

 

“Oh nothing, just how we have the best alphas ever” Hadrian said as Neville proceeded to follow the actions of Greggory.

 

Both Alphas proceeded to puff out their chests obnoxiously.

 

“Oh please” Randolph says rolling his eyes.

 

____________

 

The next day, Black Manor was filled with various members of the family, all of them anxious for the meeting to start.

 

Hadrian was currently making his way throughout the room chatting with various cousins and aunts and uncles, some of whom he only gets to see once a year.

 

He had just finished speaking to his cousin Titus about his triumphs studying various creatures in the rainforests of Costa Rica, when his grandmother had pulled him aside.

 

“Grandmother? Is everything alright? I mean surely we see each other enough.” Hadrian spoke to the older woman. He was honestly surprised that she had managed to slip away from her various conversations with everyone to speak to him. She was more or less, the one that everyone went to when they needed Sirius or James to do something. They would appeal to her, and she would usually drop the information while in the midst of casual conversation, usually to James who could get Sirius to do just about anything.

 

“Yes. Yes everything is fine. I just wanted to tell you that I would like to speak to you after this meeting is over.” She said calmly.

 

“Oh. Ok. Well,its a nice day outside. Lets speak out in the gardens.” Hadrian suggested to the older omega.

 

“Alright” Walburga said before walking away.

 

About ten minutes later, the grand doors to the meeting room opened, allowing everyone to make their way towards their seats, not before paying their proper respects to Sirius and James.

 

Sirius stood at the front of the room and calmly swept his gaze throughout the room. Taking in the sheer amount of power that the room held, made him smirk.

 

“Helle everyone” Sirius began after a few minutes of silence. “I’m sure you all are wondering why I have commanded your presence. It has recently come to my attention of a potential threat to this family and I see fit to advise everyone against it now, rather than later. There have been whispers and rumors floating around the Ministry of a newcomer, a descendant of Slytherin. He goes by the name of Marvolo” This got everyone’s attention. “He claims. He is going around to the pureblood families and hoping to recruit them onto his side of “politics”. From my understanding, he has certain goals and plans for our world, should he be elected into a prominent position within our government. I’ve been told that endorsing him, is to submit to him, to claim him as your Lord; a shameful action especially if I ever did see one. Now I, as your Lord of this House, am saying it right here and now, and making it abundantly clear to you all. No one, and I mean no one” Sirius’ voice booms as he sweeps his gaze across the room and looks various members in the eye, “Is to associate with this man in any way, shape or form. If I find out that any of you, dare go against my orders, being disowned from this family will be the least of your worries” He finishes and once more looks around the room to make sure that he has everyone’s understanding.

 

“Where did this man come from? Surely he isn’t actually a descendant of Slytherin is he?” One of Sirius’ aunts asked

 

“No. Father and I stayed up all night finding as much about this imp as we could and what we found, I would say was quite surprising. For one, he is no descendant of Salazaar Slytherin, he is a half-blood, whose great-aunt was married to Slytherin’s youngest brother’s son. He has no blood connection to Slytherin, despite what he may seem to believe.”

 

 

“So you’re telling me, that there are purebloods who are willingly submitted to a halfblood of all people? For what? What does this man even want to do?” Aurelius asked

 

“That’s the part that we are still unsure of, I tried to ask around but you can’t learn his true goals unless you submit. And once you have submitted, there is no turning back. Now what I can say, is that he is quite talented with a wand and won’t hesitate to use it to get what he wants.”

 

‘Which is why you had me do all that training?’ Hadrian thought to himself

 

 

“Surely he is smart enough to know not to raise his wand against a member of this family” Bellatrix spoke from where she was seated. Her two children, Scorpius and Corvus both shaking their heads. Out of Cygnus’ three daughters, Bellatrix had proven to be the only one to not shame the family. Her son Corvus, an alpha, was everything that his cousin Draco was not. It would be interesting to see how the two got along this upcoming school year. Narcissa and Bellatrix had coincidentally gotten pregnant at the same time, and thus Corvus and Draco were in the same grade. Scorpius was two years younger than Corvus, and a Beta like his mother. He was a carbon copy of his mother, down to the personality. He found himself in the libraries of both the Lestrange and Black properties, studying any and all dark spells he could get his hands on. Luckily, his parents trained him and made sure that he didn’t mismanage anything.

 

After about another hour or so, the meeting was finally adjourned, many family members somewhat disturbed at the possible threat, others, excited for a little bit of action.

 

Hadrian found his father talking to his cousin Carina, who had just come back from a year long trip to Algeria to learn ancient healing methods.

 

“I hope you don’t mind if I cut in” Hadrian said as he gave his older cousin a brief hug.

 

“Of course not, I was just telling Cousin Sirius here how you would love it in Algeria. I learned so much, you should definitely take a trip.” The older beta said to her cousin before giving him a hug and walking to chat with another family member.

 

“Maybe, I’ll take a trip to Algeria.” Hadrian said with a shrug. “So, would I be correct in assuming that this Marvolo character, is what sparked this whole training situation?” Hadrian said to his father.

 

“To put it simply, yes” Sirius huffed. “I mean, your dad and I, thought it would be a good idea. Because lets face the facts, in our world, you are apart of an important family, one that holds a lot of power. It wouldn’t be wise for you to be caught by suprise and not capable of protecting yourself.”

 

“Yes, well, I get what you’re trying to say which is why I’m not necessarily mad at you. But I highly doubt that I would be caught offguard. Especially, with a family of overprotective, borderline annoying, alpha siblings and cousins, who seem to think I’m a piece of glass” Hadrian said as he took a sip of his water.

 

“Don’t forget Neville, I’m sure he would do all the damage before any of us could get to him.” Sirius said jokingly as he gave his son a hug.

 

“Ok, well, now that that has been handled, I have to meet Grandmother out in the gardens for a little chat, she wants to have. Whatever that means” He says to his father

 

“Ok, I guess I’ll see you later tonight” Sirius said before Hadrian walked away in search of his grandmother.

 

_________________

 

After Hadrian finished up his...interesting chat with his grandmother, he decided to change his clothes before going over to see his alpha. Hogwarts would be starting in two weeks and he wanted to spend as much interrupted time with his alpha as he could. They would be needing to have a conversation soon, seeing as Hadrian is in Ravenclaw and Neville in Gryffindor.

 

Walking into the spacious manor, he was told by one of the elves that Neville was currently in the library. A good five minutes later, a smile was stretching across the omega’s fave as he was met with the sight of his boyfriend.

 

“Hey” Hadrian said as he came up and tried to hug Neville, but was shrugged off, an action that had him frowning. Taking in Neville’s appearance, he saw that the Alpha was reading a thick book that radiated ancient magic, it reminded him of a few books that his family owned. “What’s that?” Hadrian asked only to be ignored.

 

“Nev?” Hadrian said and this time shook Neville’s shoulder. The reaction that he got wasn’t one that he was expecting.

 

“Geez Hadrian!” The alpha exclaimed irritably. “Can’t you see that I’m busy with something? You would think the hint would have been taken when I didn’t respond when you first said something. Honestly, can you just for once give me some space? Its like you’re always on me” the alpha said, letting his frustration out on Hadrian who wasn’t even aware of the problem. Neville hadn’t really realized what he was saying and before he knew it, his mind caught up to his mouth and his eyes took in the sight of whom he just yelled at.

 

But at this point, the damage was already done. Refusing to let Neville take his anger and frustration about something out on him, Hadrian simply nodded his head and said “Alright”

 

“Wait Hades I didn’t mean it like that. Its just that I-”

 

“No!” Hadrian said cutting Neville off. “I don’t know what your problem is or why you decided that all of a sudden, I’m the clingy one. But I refuse to stay where I’m not wanted. So if its space you want, then so shall that be” the Omega finished with a deadly calm voice that scared Neville.

 

“Kreacher” Hadrian called out and as soon as elf popped in, Hadrian commanded “Tale me back to my room at the manor please” and within the blink of an eye, Hadrian was gone leaving a wide-eyed Neville behind.

 

“Fuck” the alpha said as he dragged a hand over his face. He wasn’t upset at Hadrian, he was just frustrated at his father. All summer, Frank had been introducing Neville to important information that the alpha would soon need to know about as the Lord of the House. From family accounts, grimoires, property etc, Neville had been flooded with new information that he would need to learn. Even though he wasn’t set to take over the lordship for at least 3 years, the information was so abundant, that he would need to begin his training and lessons now.

 

If nothing, Hadrian had been a good distraction from everything, but this most recent lesson and chunk of info had stressed Neville terribly. He was told that he would need to add at least ten new things to the family grimoire; Centuries worth of spells and potions contained inside one book. Trying to figure out something without repeating anything would be a challenge, hence the stress and blowing up on Hadrian was not what he wanted.

 

Now he had to figure out how to apologize and explain what was going on.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The next chapter sees us back at Hogwarts for our final year. Of course it wouldn't be right unless there was nothing but drama. So buckle up and get ready for the ride.


End file.
